Having it all
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Jessie thinks she has nothing and James reminds her that she actually has it all.


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!

Jessie and James were walking to the next town in hopes of catching up with Ash and his friends in hopes of catching his Pikachu. They knew Ash would be going there to challenge the gym leader so they figured they would get a head start and get there first. The three of them have been walking for 2 days without having any food or stopping to rest, James had the map but they still managed to get lost, Meowth kept complaining about how he was better than the bosses Pursian and that he should be top cat and Jessie was having problems of her own! Jessie's hair was starting to look a mess and frizz and her feet were killing her from her constant walking in her heels and to top it off she was hungry.

"I can't believe you got us lost" Jessie complained to her partner "Only you would get us lost!"

"I wouldn't be lost if I were sittin' on da bosses lap" Meowth told her

"James, you've been messing around with that map for over 16 hours!" Jessie yelled "You obviously have no idea where were going!"

"Give me time" James told her "I almost have it figured out! If we keep going this way then we should arrive in an hour!"

"That's what you said 7 hours ago!" Jessie glared at James "I want to stop and rest"

"Rest?" Meowth asked "How the heck are we gonna be the best if we stop and rest?"

"I need to rest!" Jessie yelled "James! Find us a camp site for the night!"

James sighed and put the map away to help Jessie find a place to sleep for the night. Once they found a place to set up the campsite they sent Meowth to find food while the two of them went to find wood to make a fire.

"I don't know why I have to gather fire wood" Jessie complained "Aren't you supposed to be a man? Why can't you do this by yourself?"

"You're the one who wanted to stop" James told her "I wanted to keep going"

"I'm sick of walking!" Jessie whined "I don't want to collect firewood and I don't want to walk, my feet are killing me!"

"Why don't you take your boots off?" James suggested "I could carry them for you"

"I don't need you to do that for me" Jessie told him "Let's just get the wood and go back to the campsite"

"Great idea!" James agreed "I'm sure Meowth brought something back for us"

When they got back to the campsite they discovered that their friend had not returned yet and this just upset Jessie more. James decided he would attempt to make the fire while Jessie rested her feet, However James was struggling to make the fire.

"Would you hurry up with the fire?" Jessie sighed "You've been trying to get the fire started for over a half an hour!"

"It's not my fault" James complained "I'm doing my best!"

"Well try harder!" Jessie told him "I'm cold and hungry and my hair looks awful and we still don't have any idea where were going!"

"I know that" James told her "I'm doing my best! You're just sitting!"

"Fine!" Jessie got up "I'll make the fire!"

"No!" James told her "I started it and I plan on finishing it!"

"No, you're not! You don't even know where you are!" Jessie yelled

"I do too!" James told her "Were in the woods!"

James then reached into his pocket to grab the map so he could show Jessie he did know where they were, the only problem with that was as soon as he took the map out Jessie grabbed it from him and started to tear it to shreds.

"This is what I think of your stupid map!" Jessie yelled "All I wanted to do was stop and rest but you felt this urge to prove something and keep going!"

"Well all you ever want to do is catch Pikachu!" James told her

"What else is there?" Jessie asked "What else do I really have other then the thoughts of catching Pikachu? All I have is the hope that one day we will, what else is there?"

"Me" James told her "You have me"

"Huh?" Jessie asked

"You have me" James told her "I got lost trying to get us to the nearest city for you!"

"What are you saying?" Jessie was stunned to hear this from James

"You say you have nothing" James told her "But that's not true, you have everything you could ever want if you just look in front of you"

Jessie smiled and hugged James, She couldn't help but feel better and bad for her actions earlier. James smiled at Jessie and then went over to try to make another fire.

"You're right" Jessie whispered to herself with a smirk "I do have it all, because I have you"

**Note: Well that wasn't the best but I enjoyed writing it! Review please! **


End file.
